Pokemon Generations
by MewShiny
Summary: The sarcastic tale of a boy and a girl who in order to defeat the evils of team rocket/magma/aqua/snagem/ect... go on a journey to find the strongest trainers, and become strong themselves in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I actually wrote this months ago (I kept wondering whether or not I should post it and now I finally have) but didn't wind up ever writing any more than this... It's a pretty stereotypical story so don't expect much... I probably won't continue this any time soon but if anyone wants me to then by all means please let me know. **

**Well I hope you enjoy, and please review (I'll be super happy if you do).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1. In Which Destiny Brings Our Heroes Together**

"Crap... They're coming," said the stranger next to me. His heavy breathing was proof of how much he'd been running.

Honestly, this was supposed to be a trip to Celedon mall in Kanto, I was going to shop for a bit and then go back home. Of course it couldn't have been that simple, things never are.

How did I get into this situation? Well apparently this idiot mistook me for someone else. He'd ran into the mall then when he saw me he'd grabbed my wrist and kept running. Now we're on the roof and I'm completely confused, it doesn't help that he hasn't even tried to explain what's going on.

"It's team rocket... their back..." The stranger said in a very serious tone, "...Please tell me you have some strong Pokemon with you?"

I wasn't sure if it was a question or just a desperate statement, but whichever it was my answer wasn't very favorable, "I don't have any."

He looked at me with a face that read 'I'm doomed' then started to rummage through his bag, "not good... not good... ok, you can use one of the Pokemon I have with me... but they aren't very strong..."

He held out a handful of pokeballs. At the same moment the door the roof door opened and two people in the most disturbingly unfashionable outfits I'd ever seen stepped out.

"Hurry, pick a Pokemon," said the stranger.

I just grabbed one of the pokeballs and threw it in front of me, "Er... I chose this one."

There was now a cute little Eevee in front of me. The Eevee looked up at me and gave me a look as if to say 'let's do this' before turning back around and leting out what I could only assume was meant to be a battle cry that sounded something like, "kyyun~"

The team rocket members seemed a bit disheartened when they saw the Eevee (which was by no means as intimidating as they seemed to think it was) but one of them steeped forward and threw a pokeball of their own.

I've never been in a Pokemon battle before, and naturally there was no emotion between this Eevee and I but a little bit of blind trust, but the team rocket members had no way of knowing that, which gave me a slight advantage. I knew they were nothing but grunts working for an organization with a big name, but they had no clue who I was and would probably underestimate me.

We managed to defeat that Zubat , which was probably a result of the Zubat just being really weak rather than me and the Eevee working well as a team. Eevee was beginning to look a bit tired, but the other team rocket person looked like they were reaching for their own Pokemon. I probably wouldn't be able to win another battle with what little experience I had -not with out healing Eevee first- I needed to do something. Fast.

"Just who do you think you're dealing with? Don't you know who I am?" I said in the most haughty voice I could muster, "I'm the Ore region's champion, Chrome!"

A complete lie, if you couldn't already tell. I wasn't even a trainer, much less one good enough to be considered a champion -but they didn't need to know that.

"Wha- We've gotta get out of here!" Team rocket grunt 1 said, the other nodded in agreement and the two ran away.

The strange boy gave me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I didn't even realize the Ore region had a champion... I thought you were..."

"They don't."

"Excuse me?" The boy gave me a blank look as if trying to decide if there was any way to take my statement besides 'the Ore Region doesn't have a champion' -which there wasn't.

"The Ore region doesn't have a champion," I replied, "That was a lie, but I didn't know what else to do about the situation. Everyone knows about the champions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova... but hardly anyone knows much about what goes on in Ore besides the people that live there. I figured that if I were able to pass myself off as a big shot they'd probably get scared. I wouldn't have tried something so risky if you hadn't obviously thought I was someone."

"Then who are you really..." He started to ask, but then he apologized, " Sorry, I should introduce myself first. My name is Stone Thorn, I'm training under professor Oak so I can someday become a Pokemon professor. I love Pokemon but I don't think I'd be able to make it as a trainer like you, I'm not that brave."

"I'm not a trainer..." I said with a forced laugh, "This is actually my first time being in a Pokemon battle. At least I didn't lie about one thing, my name really is Chrome."

"But you look so much like a trainer!"

"These kinds of clothes are in fashion right now, everyone's wearing them," I replied, "Oh yeah, you mistook me for someone else didn't you? ... who did you think I was anyway?"

He looked embarrassed. Should I have not asked?

"Red," he answered with his face downcast.

"Whoa! You really thought I was..." I could help but be shocked, "by Red you mean the Grand Champion of the Kanto region, right? (*Stone nodded*) But Red's a guy ..."

"No, there are two Grand Champions in every region... (except Ore, I think, but I hear they have something like it), a boy and a girl usually, in Kanto both of them are coincidentally named Red," Stone explained, "In Johto it's Silver and Crystal, in Hoenn it's Ruby and Emerald, in Sinnoh it's Pearl and Diamond, and in Unova it's Black and White."

I laughed a little bit, hoping that he was joking, but when he didn't say anything I responded, "They're all either colors or glorified rocks? Besides what are the chances that two amazing trainers from the same region would also have the same name? Don't you think it's a bit ridiculous?"

"Name's with colors or rocks must be pretty popular..." Stone trailed off, "Ah! I know! You'd make a really good trainer! I'm supposed to be taking these Pokemon somewhere, you could come with me. And you could keep that Eevee and help me out again if team rocket or anyone else tries to attack!"

"Well anyway, here. You can have your Eevee back, I'm going to go finish my shopping..." I said as I handed him the pokeball and started walking to the door that led to the stairs off the roof, I mumbled to myself a little bit, "Those grand champions must be using fake names..."

"You can ask them," He said stopping me in my tracks, "These Pokemon are all really rare Pokemon that were given to professor Oak by the Grand Champions so that he could give them to people who wanted to become trainers, Team Rocket suddenly attacked the lab in attempt to get them and the professors research but I took the research data and the Pokemon and ran... And it's not just team rocket that's back, team magma, team aqua, team galactic, and team plasma; they're all back, and they're working together. So I'm going to find the Grand Champions and ask them to defeat those guys again... If you come with me, you'd be able to meet them."

That sounds so clique it's not even funny... there's no way that kind of ridiculous back story could be true. Then why is he looking at me with such an honest expression. He seems pretty desperate too, I bet he wasn't able to survive very well on his own; if there's as much riding on his journey as he says there is then we're in trouble, this kid won't be able to do anything alone.

"Well... I guess '_Chrome_' is also a color," I sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you. But I already told you 'I'm not a trainer' so you can't expect me to be able to beat team Rocket or any of those other teams all the time. I have no experience."

"Yeah, but it's better than if it were just me alone," Stone said with a smile.

I suggested that before anything else we train the Eevee a bit in case we run into any more annoying people, Stone agreed that it would probably be a good idea. So we leveled the Eevee (which I had by that point started calling Eve) up by having it gain experience against wild Pokemon, before we headed to the hometown of the trainer rumored to be the strongest of the grand champions, Pallet town, the home of Red.

* * *

**PARTY POKEMON-**

**Chrome:**

_Eve (Eevee)_ female, lvl. 10

hp 33, atk 21, def 15, sp. atk 17, sp. def 19, spd 19

Tackle, Iron tail, Dig, Sand attack

**Stone:**

_None_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the style and brand of sarcasm are slightly different than the first chapter (it's not like many people are reading this anyway), it's been months...  
**

**I loaned my copy of SoulSilver to a friend forgetting that they would have to erase my file, I've gotten it back and started a new file but I won't be able to continue this story properly until I've cleared the game again since I'm raising the pokemon that Chrome and Stone are along with the story... Why did I have to start them off in Kanto!? *clears throat* so anyway it'll be quite a while before I write another chapter of this again, sorry if I'm keeping anyone waiting.  
**

**I hope no one is disappointed by the personality that I've given Blue... it seemed kind of fitting at the time.  
**

**Well I hope you enjoy, and please review (I'll be super happy if you do).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2. In Which The True Journey Begins  
**

It took a little over a day for us to arrive in Pallet town, we'd had to pass through the Diglet's cave thereby raising Eve's level a bit so by the time we actually made it to pallet town she was beginning to be reasonably strong (though not strong enough to actually stand much of a chance if any grunts stronger than those we ran into in Celadon appeared) and I was becoming more confident in my abilities as a novice Pokemon trainer.

Along the way not much of interest happened giving me nothing better to do than make casual conversation with Stone. That's not to say he wasn't a nice (though a bit annoying for having dragged me into his weird quest) guy, he just wasn't especially interesting so I'll spare you the details of an exact transcript of the conversations we had between Celadon and Pallet. Consider this me being a kind narrator.

Upon reaching Pallet town I couldn't help but notice how barren the town was, as it was just a few houses and a Professor Oak's Pokemon Research facility. More than anything the complete lack of a Pokemon center or Pokemart was what surprised me, I mean do they just let travelers stay in their houses if they come through town? There's literally no where else to go.

Stone and I went immediately towards Professor Oak's lab. Though why he wanted to I'm not entirely sure, after all he already knew that it had been attacked by Team Rocket as he'd been there when it happened (and ran away with several Pokemon including the Eevee I'm now using) so he should have known that the lab would be either empty or now under Team Rocket's control.

We were lucky that there was only one member of Team Rocket in the lab (whom I promptly battled, he ran away soon thereafter providing no useful information for us so I'll just skip all that), I doubt I'd have been able to handle any more than two at my current level and even that would be a bit of a stretch.

"There's nothing left..." Stone stated, it was a rather good observation, "They took all the research... everything."

"Well, what did you expect?" I asked. Stupid though they may be even Team Rocket wouldn't raid a research laboratory then not bother to take the research notes. I was more worried about where the Professor could be, either he'd been taken along with his research or he'd managed to get away... there was no way to be sure of which.

He sighed, "I guess I was just hoping that Professor Oak and everyone else had somehow managed to make Team Rocket go away while I was gone..."

"At least you were able to keep Team Rocket from getting their hands on those pokemon," I replied, not sure what else I could say to console him, for some reason it just made him seem to get just a bit sadder.

Neither of us said anything, we just stood in the middle of the ransacked research facility in silence.

"I'm sorry," He said after a while, "I pretty much forced you to come along with me even though you weren't involved in this at all, and now you're trying to make me feel better when I should have already expected things to be like this... I wouldn't be surprised if you just gave up on me now."

How lame. He dragged me into this and now he's wanting me to quit so early on? It'd have made my life easier for sure, but I'm not quite as lame as he is so of course I wasn't going to back out, I was going to push forward.

"Quit your moping! We've come this far so don't expect me to just drop out now!" I said, not intending to be quite as loud as I had been, but it had the desired effect, "If I quit then that entire journey from Celadon to here would've been a complete waste of time. So ya'd better cheer up so we can get this show on the road!"

I'm not sure which part of that could've hit it home but he definitely perked up.

"Right, sorry Chrome, I didn't expect you to feel that way at all..." He started.

"Quit apologizing," I interrupted.

"Sorr- oh right..." He continued with an attitude befitting the main character of some kind of half-bit hero movie, "You're right, we have to keep moving forward! If we don't like the way things are then we should change them with our own actions! Let's take down Team Rocket!"

I briefly wondered if he was an idiot to think that would be possible for the two of us, considering that between us there was only on weak Eevee and Team Rocket was made up of quite a few trainers some of which were bound to be much stronger in a battle than a beginner like me. Still I figured that it seemed to be a much cooler goal than just going around to the Grand Champions and telling them what was going on.

While I had been lost in thought he'd rummaged through his bag apparently having deciding that he should also become a trainer in order to achieve this goal he pulled out a pokeball. His chosen pokemon was a Charmander which he nicknamed 'Rache', not sure exactly why he would have chosen to call it that after all it sounded a bit pretentious to me but I guess it's his pokemon so it doesn't really matter what I think.

At that point we mutually decided that we'd wasted enough time standing around and talking, so it was about time we went to ask Red's mother if she had any idea where he might be. We weren't really expecting much but it was probably the only lead we were going to get. At least that was the plan... but as we opened the door to leave we found a girl standing behind it.

"Oh sorry, I had been waiting for the two of you to stop talking," She said almost giggling, "I didn't want to ruin the moment."

I couldn't help but wonder who on Earth this girl was supposed to be, with a quick glance at Stone it became clear that he knew who she was but for some reason he seemed a bit hesitant... I hoped she wasn't his ex-girlfriend or something, that would have been really awkward.

"Red?" He said, though it seemed kind of like a question. I guess it makes sense that he wasn't sure that it was her, he didn't seem to know Red very well after all he even mistook me for her earlier.

"That's right, but call me 'Blue', okay?" She sighed, "It's really annoying having the same name as him. Everyone's always saying 'Red's the greatest trainer ever! His pokemon are so strong! He's so cool!' but they usually just forget about me. 'Blue' is the color opposite of 'Red' so I'd prefer it if I was called that, it's kinda my way of saying that even if I'm not the same of him I can be strong in my own right."

Thanks for the weird explanation that we didn't even ask for, it wasn't a waste of our time at all, really.

Snide comments aside I took a moment to get a good look at her. She wore a red and white sun hat, a blue shirt, red skirt, and red and white shoes with blue socks. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes that seemed strangely wise... I guess you could say she looked pretty cute considering that she had to be in her early twenties by now. Still I wonder what part of me had led Stone to think I was her, probably my hair.

"Oh, Alright so you're 'Blue' then," Stone smiled, "We were actually looking for you..."

"You were? From what I'd heard the two of you were planning to take on Team Rocket," She replied. I couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been listening to what we'd been saying while we were in the research facility, she'd probably been there the whole time...

Stone blushed just a tiny bit, I felt embarrassed just looking at him, he explained nervously, "Well... it'd be nice if we could do something like that, but both of us are pretty new to being trainers so I doubt we could actually stand against them. We were originally just going to find you and the other Grand Champion's and ask you all to fight them together, and we were also going to give you back the pokemon you each gave professor Oak for safe keeping..."

Blue seemed to think about what he'd said for a while before responding, "I don't want them."

"Eh?" Was my natural response. I mean it's not like we were saying that she had to keep the pokemon forever just until she or someone else manages to get rid of team Rocket and all those other no-good groups so that they can't get their hands on such rare pokemon. She could just put them in the PC box or something until all of this just blows over.

"Sure I'll help fight Team Rocket in my own way but I'll leave the fun parts to you beginners," She said with a smile, continuing with a more serious expression, "I trust that the two of you can keep anything bad from happening to those pokemon in you possession, but if you can't... well if they're the pokemon for new trainers then they won't be very high leveled anyway."

A shiver ran down my spine as she said it and for the first time I began to actually take her seriously. This girl was one of the most powerful pokemon trainers in the world, a girl who at the age of ten had traveled all around Kanto earning every gym badge, was one of the key people in the downfall of Team Rocket, and ever managed to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion... all in a matter of days. Achievements like that weren't something to be taken lightly.

Even if what she was saying sounded friendly she was being dead serious. She saw that we had potential but I guess she wasn't sure whether or not we had enough to handle this ourselves so she decided that she would take care of some things behind the scenes... or something like that. I have to say the attitude she seemed to be taking about all of this was really pissing me off, maybe that's why after this conversation I suddenly felt really motivated to take down team Rocket and all those others... and maybe she knew it would be like that.

She turned and began to walk away as if she were some kind of video game side character that had said all their lines and now needed to conveniently walk away so that focus could return to the main characters and the plot could get moving., but before it seemed she was completely gone she just had to chime in a few more lines.

"Oh, and if you're looking for Red you won't find him here. He usually like to hang out on top of Mount Silver, but at your current levels you wouldn't be able to make it up there," She sounded like a big sister giving her younger siblings advice but I could hear the faintest touch of condescension in her tone, "I guess I'll go up there and let him know what's going on so he can help out too."

With that she took a pokeball from her purse and released a Pidgeot which she mounted and flew off, not leaving a trace.

I'm not sure exactly why, but after that exchange I began to think of her as a rival. I didn't like the way she seemed to be looking down on me and I wanted to become a better trainer than her, no matter how impossible it seemed.

With that I guess both Stone and I had obtained some solid motivation to continue this silly quest of ours.

* * *

**PARTY POKEMON-**

**Chrome:**

_Eve (Eevee)_ female, lvl. 13

hp 40, atk 26, def 19, sp. atk 21, sp. def 23, spd 23

Tackle, Iron tail, Dig, Sand attack

**Stone:**

_Rache (Charmander) _Male, lvl. 5

hp 23, atk 13, def 12, sp. atk 15, sp. def 13, spd 14

Growl, Outrage, Dragon Rush, Flamethrower_  
_


End file.
